Fobidden Love
by Gundamwinggirl
Summary: Their love was as beautiful as the sakura blossoms in the spring, but as forbidden as a hanyou was hated. KagSess story.


**Gwg: Hm, I started this story when I was very bored and this is how it turned out. I put alittle thought into it, but not too much. This is going to be a oneshot unless I change my mind, who knows? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, just this story so read on!**

_**Forbidden Love  
**__**Oneshot**_

Their love was as beautiful as the sakura blossoms in the spring, but as forbidden as a hanyou was hated. He was a youkai lord of great status, and she was just a mere human miko who was considered unnatural.

He was cold and uncaring, the very opposite of that which he longed for. She was as kind and caring, the imbodiment of what he hated. Humans had destroyed his life when he was younger, a human woman taking the place of his mother. His younger half brother was also hurt by a human, but for some reason she was not like that.

She was the spring to his winter, the light to his darkness. He was the shadow that stayed out of reach of the light, yet always danced at its edges. A gentle smiled graced her features as she walked out into the moonlight. The river had a lumniscent quality to it as the light from the full moon reflected off of its calm surface.

A breeze rustled the leaves, disturbing the silence that had settled over the small clearing. Dark eyes watched the fair maiden as she sat down on a rock near the river, her sapphire eyes trained on the moon. For a moment his breathing stopped as he watched her, the gentle moon light playing across her features.

He waited another moment before he finally made his move. Making no sound at all, he stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Sapphire met amber as she turned to look at him, his presence becoming known to her as soon as he stepped into the light. The corner of his lips curved slightly as he walked over to her, in his eyes she was all that mattered.

"Sesshomaru..." his name was spoken gently, barely above a whisper. This time a smile appeared as he took her hand, pulling her up against him.

"Kagome..." he replied, his voice silky and smooth as he leaned down, leaving a gentle kiss on her lips. She had long since stopped blushing, no longer embarresed by the soft kisses and gentle caresses he gave her body. The moon cast its light upon the couple, not rejecting them like the rest of the Sengoku Jidai would.

Amber optics were aflame with love as their owner pulled the woman in his arms closer. It had been far too long since their last meeting, his brother always keeping her away with some nonsense. Naraku also was pulling them apart, but neither of the two hanyous were aware of what they we really doing.

A soft sigh emitted from the taiyoukai as he was just content to hold the woman that he loved in his arms. Kagome had made him feel the emotions that he had burried under years of hatred and betrayal. To him, ningen were only an end to life, never the beginning. Yet now he knew his opinion of that was slowly changing every time his thoughts drifted to the sapphire eyed miko that he loved and respected so much.

Sesshomaru would give up anything to be with her, and that included the title of Lord of the Western Lands. When they had meetings like this it was just the two of them in their own little world in which no one else exsisted. Time stopped only for them as he brushed his lips against hers once again.

"I love you, Kagome..." he stated, his voice husky as he held her close. The final battle would be upon hem soon. This could be the last time that he ever held his beloved miko in his arms. Sesshomaru knew her feelings were the same as he felt her arms tighten around his waist. No words could describe their deep feelings of love and loyalty as they stayed like that.

"When this is over, will you come with me?" she heard him ask, his voice as steady as before. A gentle smile appeared on her face as she nodded against his chest. Sapphire eyes were filled with adoration, love, and respect as she looked up at him.

"Hai, Sesshomaru..Ai shiteru.." she replied gently, her voice being sweet honey to his ears. Another breeze swirled around them, mixing with the sakura blossoms that weaved around them. A gentle smile graced his usually emotionless features as he kissed her once again, letting her deepen it alittle. They had no time for their usual sessions, tonight it would just be them and the moon, the scent of sakura blossoms in the breeze and the sound of the ever flowing river.

For tonight, Sesshomaru could love his aijin unconditionally without the opinion of the outside world. Kagome could forget about the hanyou who caused so much damage to her life, and focus on his elder brother that made butterflies appear in her stomach at the very sound of his name.

"Do you understand Kagome? After this I can be free to love you as I so choose. You will become the Lady of the Western Lands and I swear I'll never leave your side..." he whispered into her ear, drawing her close as he sat down, leaning back against a tree. Kagome nodded, kissing his neck before she laid her head on his shoulder.

Kagome smiled gently as she stroked his tail, hearing his hum of pleasure vibrate in his chest. A soft growl emitted from him as she continued to stroke it, kissing his neck again.

"Stay your hands before I do something much worse.." he stated under his breath, grabbing both of her wrists in one of his hands, his free hand running over her cheek. She nodded, letting her hands drop to his chest as she made herself comfortable in his lap. The stars twinkled above them as they stayed like that, words uneeded.

Sesshomaru bent his head alittle, his tongue darting out to softly lick Kagome's neck where it met her right shoulder. Soon, after all of this, she would be his mate. Her scent of sakura blossoms and jasmine was heaven to him as he grazed his teeth gently against where he had been licking. A soft moan escaped Kagome as she just kissed his jaw.

Amber eyes closed as the sun started to appear over the horizon. Soon it would be morning which meant that he would have to leave her until another time, another night. Sapphire eyes took in his relatively peaceful face as she kissed him. The taiyoukai returned the kiss passionatly before they both stood up to face the rising sun.

His clawed hand brushed her cheek gently before he turned to leave her. No words were ever spoken in the aftermath of their nights together. He never looked behind him once he started to leave. She always watched him go silently, a gentle smile on her features. Yet for some reason, this time Sesshomaru looked back.

"Ai shiteru, Kagome..." he stated, turning back around to leave. She just nodded her head, repeating his words softly before she turned to go as well. For now their love would have to be put on hold. Because as many people say, what is forbidden is sweeter than what we can always have, and they had a forbidden love.

**Gwg: Well, I hope you guys liked that. I might write a companion piece, but until then this is a oneshot. So please review and ja ne!**


End file.
